


Ball What Ball?

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Thorin is a Softie, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Triwizard Tournament Ball. Bilbo has no hope of going considering all his housemates either see him as too odd to even entertain the idea that he maybe just as human as them. But no dear Lobelia has to be the popular girl with gossip control in her firm grip. What happens when a certain Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team sees him as more than just a good potions and astronomy tutor?





	Ball What Ball?

Bilbo snuggled deeper into his cloak as he made his way through the halls of Hogwarts. The three schools have been grouping of since the announcement of the Yule Ball. He saw Lobelia giggling with her group of friends as a redfaced Otho walking away from her with a wide grin on his face. Bilbo rolled his eyes as Lobelia gushed to her friends the fact that Otho had asked to the ball. She spotted him and sent him a nasty grin as he walked by surely pleased with herself for what she had done to his reputation within their house. Bilbo sighed and kept on walking trying not to let his new status as "mad man" get to him as much as he really is letting on. 

Going to the library seemed to be a good idea in the beginning for Bilbo. Choose a secluded corner where to either read his current past time book or write and just keep to himself away from prying eyes. But no...he just  _had_ draw the attention of the one student/classmate he really really didn't need attention drawn to. 

Thorin Durin.

"Is this seat taken?" He heard the deep voice of the order student ask.

Bilbo gulped and shook his head pulling the books that were strewn out more towards him and the other side of the table clearing up the space directly in front of him (Bilbo).

Thorin sat with a nod as thanks and took out his own books and some parchment. 

Both boys spent the rest of the afternoon doing their respective homework at times Thorin would ask Bilbo's help in once question or another but besides that both young men spent their time in a companiable silence. When the bell signaling dinner rung, Bilbo heard the sound of paper being dragged on the table top as he was putting his books and papers away in his school bag. He looked up to see that Thorin had pushed a not his way.

A red cheeked Thorin nodded towards the note and swallowed nervously.

Bilbo furrowed his brow and picked the note tenderly. Unfolding it, Bilbo saw there was a short note on it.

"Not _all of us believe the rumors that run through this school you know. I was hoping...that you might want to go to the ball with me?"_

Bilbo blushed a lovely shade of red. A small smile brightened his face as he stood and made to leave the library to the Great Hall. 

Bilbo leaned down to Thorin's ear and whispered, "Yes."

Thorin drew a relieved deep breath and also stood and made his way out of the library Bilbo in tow. 

In the hallway Thorin turned to Bilbo once more and asked, "Do you want to join me for dinner?"

Bilbo smiled at the taller young man and nodded happily.

Bilbo would have laughed at Lobelia's outraged look as he came in nearly arm in arm with Thorin Durin but found himself delightfully enchanted with him as they sat for dinner and started getting to know each other.

It seems that Yule isn't such a bad time of the season to host a ball in after all.


End file.
